daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amagawa Mayu
1= |-| 2= Amagawa Mayu (天川 まゆ) is a young 13 year old who attends Daybreak Academy. She first appeared in Episode 1 as a Pop Idol. She uses Magical Toy coords, but hasn't settled with the brand. Bio Appearance Mayu has short brunette bun pigtails that are tied by two orange bows. A few pieces of hair sticks out, but she doesn't mind. She is pretty short than most people; barely the average middle school girl height. Personality Like a Cancer, Mayu is an imaginative, emotional, curious 13 year old. She's very stubborn, as she won't stop until she get what she desires. In addition, she's extremely ambitious. Background For the most part, her history is quite unknown. However, whenever her family is brought up, she's visibly uncomfortable and often tries to change the subject. Relationships * [[Amagawa Ryou|'Amagawa Ryou']] - Mayu's brother-in-law. They use to be best friends, but now they're distant. * [[Mikumo Ai|'Mikumo Ai']] - A fellow student at the academy. They often bicker about who's the better 2Skies member. * [[Eihime Miku|'Eihime Miku']] - Mayu admires Miku and wishes to be like her. At the same time, she views Miku as her rival, considering her desire for Top Idol. Etymology Amagawa is written as 天川. 天 translates to heaven, perhaps a reference to how she thinks of the school. On the other hand, 川 means river. Altogether, her name can be heavenly river or heavenly waters. It could also refer to the milky way, in which her aura represents. Mayu doesn't have a meaning, as it is written in Hiragana (まゆ). The story behind this is Mayu would always forget how to write the characters of her given name, so her parents decided that it would be better for her to write it in Hiragana. Idol Information Courses * Aurora Singing * Solar Dancing * Daylight Variety Aura Mayu's aura consist a transparent, lavender disc orbiting her. The disc resembles a river stream with tiny stars and a few music notes. In addition, a few rainbows flicker. Each color "stripe" changes. (I.e: red becomes orange, orange becomes yellow, etc.) If her performance exceeds her normal, an almost blinding yellow light outlines her body. Abilities Having recently joined the academy, Mayu's skills have yet to be polished - or established for the matter. In this case, she's not very well-rounded. Her best asset is variety, and though she has yet to be on any shows, she can easily crack a joke and make others smile. It might be due to the various shows she often enjoyed watching after midnight. Following, dancing has become something she's become prideful of, as it doesn't take her much to feel the song and enjoy herself. Although, she still has a lot to learn before anyone takes her seriously. Her weak point is singing, as she's been noted to sound like a "dying frog." Trivia * As a child, some people refereed to her as Mayuyu (まゆゆ). She didn't like the nickname at the time and insisted that they'd call her Amayu (あまゆ). ** Her initials are AM, which is a period of the day before midday. * She is also known as Octopus. Category:User:OmegaPri Category:Idols Category:Students Category:Pop Idols Category:Characters Category:Colorful Parade Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Middle School Category:Amagawa Mayu